


a worth beyond beauty

by prettyholland



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Flowers, Getting Together, M/M, just a cute little story based off flowers, this is for the phandom games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyholland/pseuds/prettyholland
Summary: dan learns about flowers from phil.





	a worth beyond beauty

_"Amaryllis- This flower is symbolic of splendid beauty. It is also used to indicate a worth beyond beauty."_

_-_

Dan loved hanging out in his local bookstore. He would spend hours in there, hanging out with the books, as it was not frequented very much. He would breathe in the smell of decades old literature and browse through books on ancient Greece and Rome. Dan loved history. It was one epic movie, with each age being a scene in a never-ending film that encompassed all genres. He would read about epic battles and tragic romances, about happy endings and horrible failures. Dan would lose himself in those books, sitting on the floor among the stacks.

One day, Dan entered the bookstore and found his good friend Louise sitting at the counter. 

"Louise!" He exclaimed, hurrying over to her. "You never said you would be working here!"

"Well, they needed someone for the morning shift, and it pays nicely! So, here I am!"

Dan laughed as he went around to the back of the counter to give her a hug.

"So, tell me, Daniel, what is it that you really do here?" Louise said with a little smirk.

"Same thing you're gonna be doing soon, Louise, reading for hours on end," Dan replied.

Louise laughed. "Is that really all you do here? Nothing exciting in the slightest?"

Dan gave a fond sigh. "Louise, you know that that's exciting for me!"

Louise just gave another small laugh and ushered him out of behind the counter. 

"Go read your books, you hermit!"

Dan laughed as he headed off to his favorite section, wondering if they had received the book he had been wanting. It was a fairly new book on the tragic love story of Mark Antony and Cleopatra. He wanted it so bad because this book came from one of the premier historians on the matter. After he grabbed his book, he headed to his favorite spot to read, an area in the gardening and home section that had thick carpeting and a heater nearby. Dan was humming to himself when he turned into the row, but stopped dead when he saw someone already sitting in his reading spot. 

A boy with dark black hair was curled up in his favorite spot, seemingly reading a book from the gardening and home section. The book was old, by the looks of it, and the cover was adorned with all different flowers. Suddenly, the boy raised his head and gave a startled look at discovering someone staring at him. Then, the boy gave a smile that burned like sunshine. Dan melted a little.

"Hey! I just discovered this place, but I think this is the most comfortable spot in the whole store. The carpet is so soft, and it's nice and warm from this heater. You can sit with me if you want, it really is nice here," the boy said.

Dan stared for a couple seconds longer, then sat next to him, making sure to leave a good 6 inches between them. The boy just flashed him a quick smile before turning back to his book. Dan turned back to his own book. He was beginning to lose himself in the intricacies of the romance when he heard the boy speak.

"My name's Phil, by the way. I'm new in town, never been to London before. I just moved into this neighborhood and was looking for things to do when I stumbled upon this place. Turns out they have a great gardening and flower section. What about you? Did you just find this place, too?" 

The boy- Phil- asked his questions so very fast and with such a bright smile on his face that Dan was taken aback. He calmed himself, not used to this level of happiness- of positivity- before answering. 

"No, I've lived here for about 3 years. This is my favorite place in the whole world. I love just being around the books, and they have a pretty good selection of history books, too," Dan replied with a small smile of his own.

Then, the conversation died down, and the two just read together for what seemed like hours. Finally, Phil stood up and stretched. 

"Well, I'm gonna head out now," Phil said.

"I think I just might join you," Dan said, checking his watch.

The two left the store together, and Dan could see Louise giving him a big thumbs-up out of the corner of his eye. He turned and stuck his tongue out at her before following Phil out the door.

-

Dan's days continued like that for a while. Him and Phil would just sit and read at the bookstore together, occasionally talking about their respective books. Dan found out Phil had a passion for gardening, and loved all different types of flowers. After a while, the two started meeting up at the local café before heading to the bookstore and talked there. Then, they started picking each other up at their apartments before heading out. Finally, it seemed as though they could never be separated, as you would always find the two of them together, talking or laughing over their many shared obsessions. 

One day, Dan was sitting across from Phil at the café, watching him try to stuff a whole muffin in his mouth. Dan had a fond expression on, and was smiling brighter than he ever thought he could. That was when he realized the truth of what he felt about Phil and their whole relationship. He loved this big dork and everything he did. Dan was shocked at the revelation, but also knew it had been a long time coming.

- 

The next day, Dan showed up at Phil's apartment with the largest bouquet of amaryllis flowers he could find, having borrowed one of his Phil's favorite books on the language of flowers. Phil started to tear up when he opened the door and Dan gave him a bright smile.

"Care to join me for some quality time at the bookstore?" He asked while handing Phil the bouquet. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This was my entry for the phandom games, so I hope it's good. Comments and kudos keep me going :)


End file.
